dragonvalefandomcom-20200223-history
The Great Dragon Faire 2018
was a special, limited time event by DragonVale which required players to collect tickets and trade them at the Prize Tent to receive rewards. Tickets needed to be collected and traded at the Prize Tent. Each reward required a certain amount of tickets to be traded in to be earned. What is the Great Dragon Faire 2018 Event? objective was to collect tickets . The "Info" section of Rewards section in Help Menu provided a display of the info box for their respective rewards which were viewed by clicking the reward after obtaining it. Tutorial started with a tutorial explaining how the event will work. The tutorial took a few minutes to complete from beginning to end, but players received 500 as a goal completion reward after completing the tutorial. The first time the tutorial shows up in your park, you are guided to click on the Prize Tent, then you are guided to the main tutorial page with rules and rewards tabs, but you can immediately X out of the tutorial without hitting any of the info boxes if you choose. Prize Completion When enough tickets were collected, they were able to be used at the Prize Tent for unique prizes. Players were able to select which reward they wanted in what ever order they wished. Max Tickets *The completion prize at the end of the tutorial does not count toward your max daily tickets. *Buying tickets does not count toward your daily tickets limit. *The daily tickets limit is 1,000 a day and 2,000 on double days. Community Rewards The community had the chance to work together to obtain a "community reward" if enough tickets were collected. *The first "community reward" was a Rare Egg of Mystery. *The second "community reward" was a Snowflake Egg of Mystery. *The third "community reward" was a Treasured Mystery Egg. *The fourth "community reward" was a Monolith Egg of Mystery. *The fifth "community reward" was a Spooky Egg of Mystery. Flag Bearing Visitors When there is an orange banner around the "visitors" button, there are special Banner Bearing Visitors. If clicked on, the Banner Bearing Visitors will grant some tickets. The Banner Bearing Visitors grant extra tickets if the element they represent is one of the elements in the tier whose prizes were available at that time. Tier Specific Element Banner Bearing Visitors grant 50 on regular day; 100 on double. Standard Banner Bearing Visitors grant 10 on regular day; 20 on double. Backflip Studios FAQ At the start of the , Backflip Studios posted a FAQ guide on their Web site here. Below are images of the entire FAQ guide, and the videos in it are in the gallery section of this page: BFS-TheGreatDragonFaire2018-Part1.png|Part 1 BFS-TheGreatDragonFaire2018-Part2.png|Part 2 BFS-TheGreatDragonFaire2018-Part3.png|Part 3 BFS-TheGreatDragonFaire2018-Part4.png|Part 4 BFS-TheGreatDragonFaire2018-Part5.png|Part 5 BFS-TheGreatDragonFaire2018-Part6.png|Part 6 BFS-TheGreatDragonFaire2018-Part7.png|Part 7 BFS-TheGreatDragonFaire2018-Part8.png|Part 8 BFS-TheGreatDragonFaire2018-Part9.png|Part 9 BFS-TheGreatDragonFaire2018-Part10.png|Part 10 Gallery Notes *The began on June 7, 2018 and ended on July 6, 2018. *To obtain the rewards, a player needed to turn in tickets at the Prize Tent from June 7, 2018 to July 6, 2018. *On June 7, 2018 Backflip Studios made it possible to collect twice the amount of tickets from completing the tasks in the event and doubled the daily capacity of tickets. This was a promotion and only lasted for 24 hours. **On June 9, 2018 Backflip Studios repeated this promotion which lasted for 24 hours. **On June 11, 2018 Backflip Studios repeated this promotion which lasted for 24 hours. **On June 13, 2018 Backflip Studios repeated this promotion which lasted for 24 hours. **On June 16, 2018 Backflip Studios repeated this promotion which lasted for 24 hours. **On June 18, 2018 Backflip Studios repeated this promotion which lasted for 24 hours. **On June 20, 2018 Backflip Studios repeated this promotion which lasted for 24 hours. **On June 22, 2018 Backflip Studios repeated this promotion which lasted for 24 hours. **On June 24, 2018 Backflip Studios repeated this promotion which lasted for 24 hours. **On June 26, 2018 Backflip Studios repeated this promotion which lasted for 24 hours. **On June 28, 2018 Backflip Studios repeated this promotion which lasted for 24 hours. **On June 30, 2018 Backflip Studios repeated this promotion which lasted for 24 hours. **On July 2, 2018 Backflip Studios repeated this promotion which lasted for 24 hours. **On July 4, 2018 Backflip Studios repeated this promotion which lasted for 24 hours. *On June 12, 2018, the first "Community Reward" was received. *On June 17, 2018, the second "Community Reward" was received. *On June 27, 2018, the third "Community Reward" was received. *On July 2, 2018, the fourth "Community Reward" was received. Category:Events